


Knock Down A Peg

by diice



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Short One Shot, Showing Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diice/pseuds/diice
Summary: The Rito Champion, uneasy as he is, wants to pursue this love. He decides that he will confess to Link at the Flight Range.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 261





	Knock Down A Peg

**Author's Note:**

> writing revalink at 2am is a great way to manage your time

Revali has spent more time at his very own Flight Range than Rito Village. The cold Hebra air is refreshing after a long training session, like a glass of water on a hot day in the Wasteland region. If he needs to be alone, he does so here, shooting the targets with Bomb Arrows to let off steam. It's solitude in a life of living up to expectations. To proving yourself, even if the person you're trying to impress is looking past you, or worse, looking at someone else entirely. By coming here, Revali hopes that the atmosphere he finds comforting will cause his worries to melt away, the targets reminding him of how hard he has worked and the strides he made in becoming the best archer in all of Hyrule. 

What worries are bringing him down? Why, the knight he has invited. _I have no doubt that he is suspicious_ , Revali thinks to himself, studying Link's expression and body language. _I may be unable to read his thoughts, but that is for certain. I would feel the same, if I were in his shoes._

Link is expressionless. He's walking at pace with Revali, looking straight ahead to the cabin they are approaching. Revali continues to observe him. As the seconds go by, the sounds of their footsteps occupying what would be silence, the purpose of this observation melts away. Link looks good in the Snowquill armor. Before they set off, Revali had him sell that measly piece of clothing called a Warm Doublet, letting the Hylian know that it wouldn't be enough to withstand the colder areas of the Hebra region. The armor set makes his blue eyes stand out. A chill is felt in the air, Link's blonde hair gently blowing. Revali hopes that the noise he just made wasn't heard by his companion. If he did, then he doesn't care, because his expression ceases to change at all.

It's not being attracted to another man that bothers him— it's that he is attracted to _Link_ of all people. Oftentimes, Revali wishes that he never realized his true feelings at all. Somewhere in the midst of his hatred, obsessing over every quality that he despises about the Champion who stole all of the spotlight from him, love came into the picture. Or, perhaps, is this hate some form of love? Revali doesn't know because he has never felt this way before. 

The Rito Champion, uneasy as he is, wants to pursue this love. Desires mingle and warp to the point that he doesn't know what his end goal is. Does he want to battle Link to prove who the superior Champion is? Does he want to rest at Flight Range, pouring out his feelings in a ramble that won't make sense, but Link would understand because he has been listening to others his entire life? 

"Quite chilly out."

Link looks at Revali, and— _oh._ The Rito's heart is beating at an alarmingly fast rate. This isn't normal. He should receive medical attention. Despite this, it feels… good. Link's gaze is on him, not past. His presence is being acknowledged.

"You probably already know that Flight Range was built out of my request. It's where I mastered Revali's Gale, the pinnacle of my life's work." He points to the spot on the ground where he stood before showing off in front of Zelda. Link's gaze follows. Is this how you make yourself look desirable? Talking about how great you are for the hundredth time? If he sidetracks, then he will surely embarrass himself; this is what he knows he is best at. "I am the best because of my hard work and vigilance. I see nothing but adoration in the eyes of my people when they're in my presence— occasionally, a desire for something more."

Revali's wing rests on his chest, continuing to brag in front of the Hylian. "Every day I get asked out. I am the most desired Rito in all of Hyrule. I mean, how could I _not_ be? When you put hardworking, good-looking, humble, courageous, and charming all into one person, you almost want there to be someone at your level so you can walk around your hometown without admirers latching onto you! What I'm trying to say is, are you a popular romantic interest among your Hylian people?"

_That was a mess. Still, it could have gotten worse if I continued._

Link looks to the ground. His cheeks, although subtly, redden. Revali notices. He's been noticing a lot of things about Link lately. "I take that as a yes? No need to be embarrassed. We're still young. We have a lot of time to figure things out."

That's not entirely true. With the looming return of Calamity Ganon, the peaceful lives taking place across Hyrule could be interrupted by disaster. Uneasiness halts all other emotion, the plausibility of this very conversation being put on hold terrifyingly real. When the time comes, he and Link will be regions apart. It's now or never. _Stop making yourself more stressed than you already are! Just act natural. People flirt all the time, you should be exceptional at it. You must wow him, even if that means knocking yourself down a peg._

"I mean, you're not too bad-looking. When the sun is setting, I find that its rays hit your face in a pleasant manner that is easy on the eyes. No matter what armor set you're wearing, you look good in it." His train of thought stops along with the confidence he put up. Revali feels like he's on Death Mountain from how much he's beginning to sweat. "Um. Yes. You should wear more clothes."

Tapping Link's chest to draw attention to the Snowquill armor, he continues. _Only because there will be an awkward silence if I stop._ "There will be many situations throughout your journey that will require you to be prepared for certain obstacles. Weather, stealth, strength. These can all be managed with the right outfit. Such as this very moment! You are wearing the Snowquill armor! Without my assistance you would be shaking in that— what was it called, the Warm Doublet? Oh, where would you be without my wise guidance, Link?"

This flight is going to end in a crash landing. When Revali failed to master his gale, at least it was alone. Link pushes away his wing; unreadable as always, but he doesn't look amazed or in love. Revali is doing something wrong. In the midst of his panic, he begins to flap his wings. "I'll show you what this place means to me. This is where my skills grew. Witness Revali's Gale and burn it into your memory— the memory of **me**."

He's flying away from a bad situation. _What am I doing? Link must think of me as a fool. Thank Hylia that he doesn't talk, or else he'd definitely tell the princess about the time that the Rito Champion completely messed up at a simple task—_

Before he can depart, Link grabs his wing.

Revali tilts his head so that he can look at Link. God, that's all he wants to do these days. There's urgency in the Hylian's eyes, and all of a sudden, Revali just _gets_ it. Those eyes are saying "please don't go". If this were the Rito Champion from even a day ago, he wouldn't understand, probably consider himself delusional. This is all that is needed to convey exactly what Link wants to say. Saves him the breath, the stress, all of Hyrule threatening to collapse if he fails his task. Revali shuts up for once. Gets back on the ground, face to face with his most hated individual.

Link doesn't let go of his wing. Their faces have never been this close before, have they? Before he can say something, Link gestures to the cabin. He wants to rest there.

"Ah. I see. The cold must be doing a number on you, and with that set on, it must be tiring walking around in such heavy—"

He's cut off by a kiss to the beak.

For a second, it was as though his heart froze in the wintery environment. Was that his first kiss? Did Link just kiss him? _Why?!_ Rito have beaks, making it impossible for him to kiss in the conventional way, but he's seeing stars nonetheless. For the first time, he's at a loss for words.

Link is giggling. _I must have a goofy expression… this is a total catastrophe,_ he worries, but his brain isn't working right at the moment. There may be only one pair of eyes on him, yet, Revali feels truly _seen_. His presence is being enjoyed by someone he… loves. Someone he wants to kiss, despite the giant beak in the way. Someone he wants to surpass.

"I take it you feel the same?" Revali says, his confident voice fading out. He doesn't need to put on that front right now. "You have been occupying my mind from the moment I learned of your role. All of Hyrule loves you. I wanted to be the biggest obstacle in your way, but it seems that you have earned my heart, too."

The Champion with the Sword That Seals The Darkness smiles in response. With his wing in hand, Link leads the two over to the cabin. Revali doesn't object. Not needing to prove himself is a feeling that he could get used to. 


End file.
